A Short Love Story
by LeBekah
Summary: Just a Tonks/Lupin one-shot...About their wedding and so forth. 3


I spun around in front of the mirror, in my beautiful white dress. It was the day of my wedding and I was marrying the love of my life: Remus Lupin. Unfortunatly, we couldn't invite anyone because we were in the middle of a war, and we were on the wanted list by the Death Eaters. Even my mum and dad couldn't go, but I was ok with that because Remus was the only one I needed. No one even knew we were getting married, and I couldn't wait to tell them.

The ring was simple but stunning, Remus said that he had picked it because it reminded him of me. We were going to get married in a small chapel, just me, Remus and the priest. I had to get ready all on my own, because no one knew. Being a metamorphagus had its perks though, I made my hair dark pink, long and curly. The color went well with my dress.

My dress was ivory. Just a simple bodice, with a silky skirt. Everything was simple, but Remus told me that after the war we could get our vows renewed and we could have a proper wedding. All of this was running through my mind as I finished putting on my mascara. Then finally being ready I took one last look in the mirror and then I walked out of my room.

I apparated to the chapel, making sure my hair was still in place and I heard the music playing. I started walking slowly up the aisle, and I saw Remus' face light up. I smiled and soon enough I reached him. He hugged me gently and the priest started the speech. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I dabbed my eyes gently, as not to ruin my make-up.

Remus was crying too, and at last I heard the words 'Do you Nymphadora Tonks take Remus Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husband?' 'I do.' I said, my voice breaking. 'Do you Remus Lupin take Nymphadore Tonks to be your lawfully wedded wife?' 'I do.' Remus said, loudly and confidently. 'Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.'

Remus grabbed me round the waist and dipped me whilst kissing me fiercly. I kissed him back and we locked in a passionate embrace, for a moment forgetting about everything bad in our lives. The priest cleared his throat and smiled cheerfully at us. We left the chapel and went home. Remus picked me up in the bridal lift and carried me to our bedroom, then he layed me on the bed. 'So Mrs Dora Lupin, what do you propose we do?' I kissed him again, and pulled him down to me, whispering 'I love you.' 'I love you too baby.'

It was now nearing the end of August, and I found myself throwing up in the toilet. 'Are you ok?' Remus asked me. I couldn't even answer him because I was feeling so unwell. I heard a crack and I jumped in shock, as Remus pulled out his wand as ran into the hall. My mother declared herself and answered the security question, that Remus asked. Then she came into me. 'Oh Dora honey.' She said sympatheticaly, 'Remus? Would you mind going over to see Teddy? He's all olone over there and I'm sure you would like some guy time.'

Remus bent down and hugged me before apparating to see my dad. 'Dora, I think your pregnant.' Mum said gently. I took the pregnancy test she passed me and tried. Positive. I tried again and again and each time it came up with 'Positive.' I burst into tears and Mum pulled me into a hug. 'It's bloody typical that I get pregnant during the war.' I said sadly.

Mum dryed my tears and took me into the kitchen, where I sat down shaking. She thrust a cup of tea in my hands and I gulped it down gratefully. As it had always done, Mum's special receipe for tea calmed me down. Mum sent a patronus to Remus and Dad telling them to come home. Remus apparated imediatly and when he saw me crying and ran over. 'What's wrong?' he asked worridly. Mum left the room just as Dad apparated and she grabbed him by the ear as she walked out.

'Sit down Remus.' He did so, sitting beside me and I grabbed his hands unsure how to tell him. 'We're going to have a baby.' He sat there looking as though he had just been hit with a petrificus totalus spell. I started crying again. 'Do you hate me?' I asked my words barely audible through the sobs. 'No.' he replied, 'I hate myself for doing this to you.'

'Dora, I have to go. I'm sorry.' And without another word he left me. I collapsed off the chair and landed on the floor, sobbing my heart out with my face in my hands. My mother ran into me and sat beside me, rubbing my back and saying comforting words. My dad had been told by my mother, and he had apparantly went home to get some firewhiskey to help him deal with the shock. When Mum left, I went into my bedroom, curled up into a ball and continued sobbing. I hated him for doing this to me, but I hated myself even more for still loving him.

A few days later I was feeling better and my main priority was the baby inside my tummy. No more drinking, no more tears, no more un healthy food. Well, not too much anyway. I had cried myself dry, and now I was feeling a bit better. I felt very unsafe home alone now though. Even though I was an auror, now that I was protecting two people, without Remus I felt in severe danger.

So when I heard a crack and a bang, I instantly touched my stomach and pulled out my wand panicking. I walked tentivaly into the living room to see Remus picking himself up from the floor. He had apparated and tripped over the coffee table. 'What are you doing here?' I asked him. 'Shouldn't you ask me to confirm I am, who I am?' 'Fine then. Why are you such a prick?'

'I'm sorry Dora.' he said, ignoring my question. 'Don't call me Dora!' I yelled, and I walked over to him and started punching the pratt. 'You absolute ass-whole! You left me for days, after I told you I'm pregnant!' Surprisingly, he let me hit him, and when I had tired myself out he said 'Tonks, I really am truly sorry. Harry brought me back to my senses, and told me to cop on and apologise to you.' 'So you're only saying sorry because Harry told you to?' I screamed.

'GET OUT!' I shouted, but my voice faltered at the hurt in his eyes. 'Dora, I completely deserve all this. But I really do love you. And I am so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, I thought you'd hate me. My kind isn't supposed to breed. Our child would be a monster like me! I just didn't want to do that to you.' Remus said, and I could tell that he was honestly sorry. I broke down in tears again and Remus ran to me. Pulling me into a comfoting hug, he stroked my hair and whispered loving words into my ears.

I had finaly reached April, and I was huge. I looked very pregnant and I was getting unpatient for my due date. Me and Remus were just listening to Potter-Watch when suddenly I felt very wet. I looked down and gasped, 'My water just broke.' Remus froze, then after a moment of quick thinking, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the fireplace. 'Just cross your legs.' he said quickly. Then he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and dropping it said, 'Adromeda's house'

In a matter of moments I found myself surrounded by family, and a healer and they brought me to the bedroom. I was told to count my contractions. But I couldn't, being in so much pain the only thing I could concentrate on was screaming. My mum apeared beside me, and Remus ran in looking panicked. Dad had died a few months ago, which had put me under some stress, but Mum had pushed it aside after a month claiming, I was 'more important'.

Then Molly Weasley apparated on my other side. Her and mum grabbed my hands as I screamed in pain, and as Remus jumped around trying to be useful. The healer was telling me to concentrate on my breathing, but I screamed at him, and he jumped back looking scared. I squeezed Mum and Molly's hands tightly, and I tried to do the breathing excercises.

The healer was standing at the end of the bed and he kept saying, 'Nearly there. Just try to relax.' 'IF YOU HAD A BABY GETTING SHOVED OUT OF YOUR ASS YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO RELAX! SO SHUT UP!' I yelled, and Remus looked faintly amused. The healer smiled and said 'Well done.' I looked at him and he was holding a red, sticky, screaming baby in his arms. 'it's a baby boy.'

Remus collapsed as the healer handed me my son. 'Does he have a name?' Molly asked. And I nodded smiling, 'I'll call him Teddy.' My mum had tears in hers eyes and she walked over to Remus to wake him up.

A couple of hours later, Remus and I were finaly alone. 'I feel all sweaty and horrible looking.' I said. 'Honey, you've never been more beautiful.' Remus replied. Teddy was asleep in his arms and I found myself drifting off, cuddeled up to Remus too. He kissed my hair and whispered 'I love you.' 'I love you more.' I said, and then I fell asleep.

**Authors note: Hiya! :) I am not finished my Rose/Scorp fic so please bear with me...I was going to bring the story to scotland with me so i could finish it here but since I was leaving at 5 in the morning I forgot. I dearly apologise and as soon as i get home i will finish the story and put up another chapter. My summer is jsut so busy and I know that by this point you'll be thinking 'excuses. excuses' but im reweeeeaaallly sorry! hopefully this will quench your hunger for a little while. me and my best friend gave each other a challenge today. to write a one-shot in an hour. and we gave each othe the couples. I was given Tonks/Lupin. Obviously, and i wrote it in over an hour. I am quite proud in it and I hope you'll like it. I do. Thanks for reading this long. :) I 3 you all!**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling would not forget to bring her notebook full of her Rose/Scorp fic and lose her fans because of that. Hopefully I haven't lost my fans, but I am definetly not J.K Rowling. She owns EVERYTHING! except the plot.. :) **

**Hope you guys are having a good summer so far... 3**

**~Rebekah xxxxxxxx**


End file.
